Lucky Star
by KonaKaga
Summary: Just a bunch of Lucky Star fanfics. Rated M incase of possible scenes in some chapters.
1. Truth Or Dare

**A/N: Agh my first fanfic! I was beginning to wonder how long it would be before I posted my own fanfic. Wondering how it will turn out . I rated it M just incase you guys wanted me to right stuff for pairing etc. Also this takes place at Minami's house, she's having a sleepover!**

**Pairings: KagamiXKonata & MinamiXYutaka**

**WARNING: YURI**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star. Don't we all wish we could?**

_**Truth Or Dare**_

"And it really stunk!" the Hiiragi twins said in unison. Everyone laughed apart from Konata who was grinning evily.

"What's wrong Konata?" asked Kagami but instantly regretting her question. Did she really want to know? Suddenly Konata pulled a bottle out of nowhere (Most likely from the kitchen, I blame Yui!)

"Let's play truth or dare!" she announced.

"Are you kidding?" Kagami asked

"Aww come on Hiiragi lighten up!" came a cheery reply from one of her classmates, Misao.

"She's right Kagamin!" backed Konata.

"I've never played this game before, it looks like fun" said Miyuki blushing lightly.

"I've not played it either" agreed Yutaka "What about you Minami-chan?"

"…I've not played it either" came the quiet reply of the green haired girl.

"Good then let's start!" said Konata as she span the bottle.

The bottle span and then landed on Tsukasa.

"Truth or dare?" Konata asked

"Umm…truth"

"Is it hard living with a fire breathing monster?" Konata asked side glancing at Kagami.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Kagami annoyed.

"Next!" Konata continued ignoring Kagami. Everyone sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Tsukasa grabbed the stationary bottle and span it. It stopped on Ayano.

"Truth or dare?" Tsukasa asked

"Truth" Ayano replied smiling

"Ah! Which end of a choco cornet would you say was the head? The thin end or the fat end?" Tsukasa asked wanting to end the whole choco cornet incident.

"Ehm the thin end I suppose" Ayano said kind of wondering where the question had come from.

"Spin it!" shouted Misao excitedly at her friend. Ayano span the bottle and it landed on Hiyori.

"Truth or dare" Ayano asked

"Truth!" Hiyori immediately replied not wanting to be dared to do anything extreme.

"What sort of manga do you draw?"

Hiyori froze "…Eheh people?" she said hopefully. Suddenly Patricia said

"Well her favourite way of drawing people is…" but she was cut off by Hiyori yelling

"OK OK I draw yuri!"

"Obviously that is shown by her drawings!" Konata suddenly remarked pulling out Hiyori's sketch books. Then she pulled out one of them.

"This sketch book is probably one of many of which are about Minami and Yutaka" she added. Hiyori was absolutely white as everyone looked at her drawings. As Hiyori went white everyone else went red (especially Minami and Yutaka) although Konata and Patricia were just fine for they were used to that sort of stuff. The first few pages were of the pair hugging or looking deeply into the other's eyes, but then it advanced to kissing and touching. Hiyori was basically dead and everyone had nearly exploded from embarrassment (Not Konata and Patricia).

"…" there was silence for a moment when Konata yelled for Hiyori to spin the bottle. Hiyori came back to life quickly when she thought to herself that this was a good time for payback. She span the bottle and to her fortune it landed on Konata.

"Truth or dare?" Hiyori asked

"Dare! I'll be the first person!" Konata replied confidently. Hiyori just laughed evily.

"Very well this will assist me for my drawings. I've been looking for a new pair to go along with Minami and Yutaka. I dare you to make out, I repeat **make out** with **Kagami **for **one minute**!" she grinned.

"Ehh!?" Konata and Kagami cried out at the same time.

"You have to do it" Hiyori said bluntly.

"I refuse to! Why me?! Why…" but Kagami was cut off by Konata's lips on her own. Everyone gasped, they hadn't expected Konata to have actually gone through with the dare. Hiyori immediately began sketching the two. Kagami just sat there shocked, she and Konata were kissing…!? Then Kagami's eyes caught Hiyori waving two big boxes of Pocky at her. Kagami caught on…she was being bribed to make out with Konata. Kagami gave in and began kissing Konata back. Hiyori smiled, her bribery had worked (But we all know better )

"20 seconds!" Misao called out. Kagami wasn't quite sure what was happening to her but she wouldn't let it pass.

"30 seconds!" came Misao's call again. Kagami went for it, she moved Konata's lips apart and began using her tongue to search her blue haired friend's mouth. Much to her surprise Konata responded positively by searching Kagami's mouth back.

"50 seconds!"

By now the two wanted to do more with their friend but they feared that the other would reject them by saying "I only kissed you because it was a dare!" or something like that.

"1 minute!" Misao called out for the final time. The two friend's broke apart both gasping for air and bright red.

"I can't believe you two did that!" Tsukasa commented in disbelief.

"Neither can I" the two said in unison.

"But Kagamin you're a worse kisser than I had imagined!" Konata told Kagami.

"Shut up!" Kagami nearly passed out from embarrassment

'Wait a second does that means she's imagined me kissing her?!' Kagami linked eyes with Konata. Konata seemed to have also realised what she had just said. She just stared back at Kagami.

"My go!" Konata exclaimed dropping the subject and eye contact with Kagami. She eagerly span the bottle. It pointed directly at the person she had been kissing minutes ago.

"Truth or dare?" she asked Kagami

"…Dare" she replied not wanting to be beaten by the otaku.

"OK then I dare you to be my slave for the rest of the night!" Konata told her.

"A-A-Are you serious?!" Kagami exclaimed whilst going bright red.

'Slave? Don't tell me she means _**that**_ sort of slave!' Kagami blushed even more as she thought this.

"Of course! If I wasn't I wouldn't bother saying it now would I?" Konata replied

"Ugh…very well then Konata-**sama**" said Kagami.

"Good, now spin the bottle **Kyo-chan**" Konata ordered her slave.

"Yes Konata-sama" obeyed Kagami, spinning the bottle. It landed on Minami.

"Truth or dare?" Kagami asked

"…Dare"

"Then I dare you to-" but she was cut off by Konata whispering into her ear

"Kyo-chan dare her to imitate one of Hiyori's drawings"

"Excellent idea Konata-sama" Kagami smiled. Everyone was confused, what had Konata told Kagami?

"Minami I dare you to imitate this drawing of you and Yutaka **with Yutaka**!" Kagami declared holding up one of the drawings. Minami and Yutaka both flushed.

"B-B-But!" Yutaka stuttered embarrassed.

"Hey an orders and order!" Kagami explained "You never know you might like it!" she added teasingly. Kagami then handed them the drawing so that they could get a better look at what they were meant to do. As they saw it closer they went even redder.

"Do we have to?" Yutaka aksed shyly

"Yes!" came a chorus of voices. Minami and Yutaka looked at each other then immediately looked away.

"W-Well I guess we have no choice" Yutaka told her friend.

"Yea…"

They turned to each other again, Minami brought her shorter friend into an embrace and said "I'm sorry" then she placed her lips on Yutaka's, gently pushing her to the floor. Minami broke the kiss and whispered only loud enough for Yutaka to hear "I'm really sorry" then her hand slid under Yutaka's nighty and placed it gently on the front of her pants (panties or knickers for Americans etc). Yutaka gasped and then held her breath. They stayed like that for 10 seconds when Kagami called

"OK that's enough torture for you two!"

Minami quickly removed herself off Yutaka and helped her small friend up. Yutaka let go off her breath.

"Good work you two!" cheered Konata giving them a thumb's up. Tsukasa sweat dropped

"Ehh Kona-chan I don't think that's something to say good work to…" she said.

"What are you talking about? Everyone always says that but when it actually happens to them they say that it's better than it looks!" Konata smiled.

"OK Minami spin the bottle!" she added. Minami just nodded and span the bottle, it landed on Miyuki.

"Truth or dare?" Minami asked

"Truth please" Miyuki replied politely.

"How did you make your breasts big?"

"Ahh good question! I've always wondered that to!" Konata exclaimed.

"Ehh…W-Well…uhh…does everyone really want to know?" Miyuki asked nervously.

"Yes!" everyone called

"I suck lollipops and eat gelatine" Miyuki explained

"Ohh so that's why you're always needing to go to the dentist!" Kagami said

"Yes" Miyuki said.

"Hmm" Konata thought aloud

"What now?" Kagami said rather rudely forgetting momentarily that she was Konata's slave

"Ahh! I mean is there something wrong Konata-sama?" Kagami instantly corrected herself.

"Nope that won't do Kyo-chan. You were rude to me and now you must be punished!" Konata grinned deviously.

"Punished!?" everyone exclaimed surprised

"Yup" Konata said

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Kagami yelled.

"Ahh but as my slave I can do whatever I want with you"

"B-B-But!" Kagami tried to protest but her blushing didn't help. Konata smiled.

"Take your ribbons out" Konata ordered. Kagami reluctantly followed her "master's" orders. She took out the ribbons and her hair fell down.

"Now tie it up in a pony tail" Konata yet again ordered. Konata wouldn't admit it but she loved Kagami even more when her hair was tied up in a pony tail. Kagami tied up her hair and looked at Konata who just stared at her. Kagami began blushing. For Konata having Kagami blush while having her hair up was a bonus. Konata hadn't realised that she had been staring at Kagami for nearly a minute and her face had gotten incredibly close to Kagami's.

"W-W-What?" Kagami muttered out embarrassed. Konata snapped back to reality she immediately distanced her face from Kagami's and lightly blushed.

"T-That's your punishment…for now" she finished ominously. Kagami went even redder and everyone else sweat dropped and nervously laughed.

"Kona-chan seems to be having fun" Tsukasa said to Miyuki

"Yes very much so" Miyuki replied as she looked at Kagami and Konata. The two just sat looking into each other's eyes blushing.

Everyone had forgotten about the game and each were chatting. Only two pairs weren't chatting but enjoying each other's company. The night's events had greatly affected their feelings towards the other. Yutaka was comfortably resting in Minami's arms, both enjoying each other's warmth. Kagami and Konata just both sat looking at each other each moment their faces grew closer.

**A/N Well that's it for now but please read and review! It would be very much appreciated.**** Sorry about Miyuki's truth part had some writer's block. I'll need to think up some new ideas now, ideas accepted though :P Hope you liked it!**


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Hey guys I'm really sorry that I've not been updating but that's because I'm moving to Canada. So there might not be updates for maybe 2 months. I'll try and get a story up before then but I'm really stuck for ideas! Again, sorry.


	3. Song Contest Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so so so so so etc sorry!!!!! I apologise for taking AGES to post a new story! It's more hassle than I thought to move country! Well I'm in Canada now and it's really nice! Anyway, next week I might not have internet but that'll be the last week without connection (hopefully!) Anyway this story starts off with our main four in Kuroi sensei's classroom at lunch time. Umm… this story might take up a few chapters, depends on what you guys think so leave me a review! **

**P.S- Sorry if it seems ****sort of rushed it's been a busy week! And Yutaka has not come to live with Konata and her dad.**

**WARNING: Shoujo****-ai**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star. Don't we all wish we could?**

**Song Contest**

"Hey did you guys get an announcement read out today in homeroom?" Kagami asked before she ate a piece of her bento into her mouth.

"The one about the third year's singing contest?" Tsukasa asked

"Yea, are you gonna enter it?"

"Uhh… I think I'll pass. I don't think that I could sing in front of lots of people" Tsukasa said shyly

"I'd probably forget all of the words" she finished.

"Well I can understand that. Miyuki what about you?" Kagami asked

"I'm sorry Kagami-san but I'm going to decline" Miyuki politely apologised to her friend.

"Don't worry about it, I really don't mind" Kagami said, then turned to face her otaku friend.

"And I presume that you're not going to enter either because it'll cut into your anime time." Kagami stated bluntly.

"Ho ho ho! Too quick to judge Kagamin!" Konata laughed

"…I wasn't judging. Wait does that mean that you **are** going to enter!?" Kagami exclaimed, surprised. Suddenly Konata disappeared from her seat opposite of Kagami's.

"Yup but only if you do Kagamin!" came Konata's voice from under the table. Surprised, Kagami opened her legs as reaction to look under the table. Konata instantly went deep crimson

'_S-Stripes!'_

Kagami's head popped under the table, her face even redder than Konata's.

"K-K-Konata!" Kagami screamed at her blue haired friend, their eyes meeting for less than a second when Konata again asked

"So are you going to enter, or are you not even gonna try because you know that I'll beat you?"

"Never! You're on!" Kagami burst out

"So you're going to enter?"

"Yes!"

"Great because I've already signed us up anyway!" Konata revealed grinning.

Kagami froze,

'_This is what happens when I lose my patience! Anyway how am I going to win against Konata if she uses her __**good**__ voice? She sounds like an angel…' _

As Kagami thought she brought her head back up from under the table and Konata resumed her seat opposite Kagami.

"So onee-chan are you entering as well?" Tsukasa asked interrupting Kagami's thoughts

"Apparently so" Kagami replied

"Aww don't be so down Kagami! Although I can see why…" Konata finished cheekily.

"Don't go boosting your confidence when you're just going to lose later!" Kagami started at Konata again.

"Fine then, tomorrow come round to my house and we can go over the contest and practise!" Konata suggested, trying not to let any of her desperation show. She desperately wanted to have just Kagami at her house, her dad was going to be away for at least a fortnight in Okinawa on a business trip. Kagami stared into Konata's eyes catching traces of desperation in them.

"Well it is Friday tomorrow and I don't have any homework to finish… OK I'll come, what time?" Kagami gave in.

Konata's heart skipped a beat then began beating as fast as she could run. A small blush crept across her face 'Kagami_ all to myself! How much luckier can I get...I could always get luckier but things like that only happen in games never real life' _ Konata's happiness instantly disappeared. '_She would never accept me if I told her…but I can't give up!' _ Konata boosted her confidence again, which was something that she was very good at doing.

"How about 5:30? You can have dinner at my house." Konata finally replied.

"OK" was all Kagami could say before the bell rang. After the bell had stopped ringing Kagami packed up her things and said her goodbye's then headed back to her classroom. She sat in her seat and lessons began shortly after.

'_Why can't I concentrate?'_ Kagami asked herself as she tried to take down notes but ended up simply re-writing "5:30" over and over again. Konata laid her head on her hands and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't no matter how boring the lesson got. Then both of them stared out the window and smiled

'_I can't wait for tomorrow!'_

**A/N: Ok I can't decide if this came out good or not, they seemed out of character to me… my brain's not been working properly lately, but that's what happens if you miss 5 weeks of school and counting. Anyway review please:D**


	4. Song Contest Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok just a head's up, Kagami and Konata don't start practising in this chapter, the next chapter may be the same as well. Anyway, have fun reading!**

**WARNING: Shoujo-ai**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own Lucky Star. If I did Kagami and Konata would already be together **

_**I Just **__**Couldn't Wait To See You**_

Kagami carefully re-packed her bag containing everything she needed for the sleepover. This was the 16th time she had packed it.

'_Ahh! I've got to calm down. Why am I getting so nervous anyway? I've been there before, anyway I'm just going round to practise for the contest anyway...' _she sighed

'_Whenever I'm not around her I feel empty, __whenever I'm near her I feel whole and happy. Why?' _she sighed again

"- I can't even answer those questions" Kagami turned and faced her clock, it read 5:10.

"Time to go!" she squealed immediately brightening up, and grabbing her bag.

"I'm going now!" Kagami called into her house informing her family that she was leaving.

"Ahh onee-chan!" came her twin's voice before her up the stairs. She was holding a bag half full with manga.

"What's that for?" Kagami asked unsure why her sister had so many manga

"I borrowed all of these off Kona-chan and I keep forgetting to return them to her. Could you please return these to Kona-chan for me please?" Tsukasa asked shyly, blushing.

"Really, the stuff I do for you" Kagami said as she took the bag out of Tsukasa's hand

"You should really start taking more responsibility Tsukasa" Kagami complained

"I know onee-chan but it's hard, I can never be like you!" Tsukasa explained smiling, happy that her sister would return them for her.

"Well I'm going to go now" Kagami stated opening the door

"Bye-bye and thanks onee-chan!" Tsukasa called after Kagami who was now walking away.

'_I can't believe I forgot to do the shopping!_'' Konata mentally scolded herself. She had been cleaning the entire house all day and the shopping had completely slipped her mind. Konata rushed down to the end of her street and turned right where she power walked for at least another two blocks before finally reaching the supermarket. Checking to see how much time she had left, Konata got a surprise, Kagami was heading in her direction.

"Ka-ga-min!" Konata yelled bringing the purple haired girl out of her thoughts, searching for the source of the voice. Quickly she spotted her small, otaku friend.

"Hey. Umm… what are you doing here? Wait let me guess. You spent all day on the computer and just remembered to do the shopping-" Kagami looked at her watch, it was 5:17

"-Five minutes ago" she finished.

'_Chance!_''

Konata gently but quickly slipped one arm around Kagami's waist bringing her closer, connecting their bodies. Kagami dropped her bags, shocked by what was happening. Then Konata placed her other arm around Kagami's neck, she leaned in and breathed into Kagami's ear

"No. I just couldn't wait to see you" then she let go of Kagami and grinned

'_Aww she's so cute when she blushes!'_

Kagami was blushing furiously, embarrassed from the close contact between her and Konata. She kept her head down and picked up her bags trying to hide her embarrassment.

'_She's just doing this as a joke but why can't I keep calm? Maybe it's because she's so beautiful and smells amazing… Ehh? What did I just think about Konata?!' _ but before Kagami could ponder Konata informed her

"Well we need to go buy dinner" then she headed into the supermarket, and turned back

"What do you want?"

Kagami just stared at her,

"So I was right!" she shouted following Konata who just laughed.

Both girls were laughing when they finally reached Konata's house.

"Just put your stuff in my room and then do whatever you want for half an hour" Konata told Kagami putting the shopping on the table and tying up her apron.

"Do you want help?" Kagami offered even though everyone knew that she wasn't the best chef.

"It's OK!" came a rather quick reply

"You know I'm not **that **bad at cooking" stated a slightly annoyed Kagami

"You can never be too safe Kagamin!" Konata said as she pushed Kagami out of the kitchen. Sighing Kagami went upstairs and entered Konata's room, as soon as she opened the door she gasped

"It's…clean!"

All manga and games had been organised and been put neatly in shelves.

"Dare I?" Kagami asked herself as she walked over to Konata's wardrobe.

"Even her clothes are organised!" she exclaimed. Shuffling through her friend's wardrobe she realised just how many cosplay outfits Konata owned. It ranged from Haruhi to Shuffle, Negima, even Azumanga.

"Kagami you pervert! Having fun going through my things?" came Konata's voice from the doorway, Kagami screamed and fell backwards startled that Konata had randomly appeared.

"Kagami!" yelled Konata alerted as her friend fell, using her quick reactions Konata leapt forward and caught her mid-fall. The only noise left in the room was the quiet but fast heart beats of the two girls.

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave me a review! **


	5. Song Contest Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so there's no practising in this chapter as well but there will be definitely be in the next chapter!**

**WARNING: Shoujo-ai**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star. Isn't it obvious?**

**The Rules**

'_She's so warm, and smells incredible'_ Konata noted as she held Kagami in her arms.

'_But what's this soft feeling?' _Konata asked herself as she felt a soft lump in each of her hands. She looked down and immediately blushed and put Kagami back on her feet.

"T-T-Thanks" Kagami stuttered out as she tried to calm herself down after Konata accidentally fondled her breasts.

"No p-problem Kagamin! But I never would have guessed that you had such a dirty mind!" Konata quickly recovered. Kagami blushed even deeper.

"I do not! I was just surprised to see how clean your room was!" she explained. Konata just glanced at Kagami and grinned.

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway dinner's ready!" Konata said as she walked out of her room, Kagami following.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs the scent of food was unmistakeable. The pair walked into the kitchen greeted by freshly made yakisoba.

"You know sometimes I forget that you're such a good cook" Kagami confessed sitting down at the table. Konata sniggered

"Unlike you Kagamin!"

A vein popped in Kagami's head

"Shut up!"

(A/N: OK I'm just going to skip dinner because I can't think of what they would talk about :S If I put my family's random musings at dinner……yeah that wouldn't work.

Ko: (Picks up a mutated tomato) Hey doesn't this look like a nipple?

Ka: What the hell?!?!

Can you see why now?lol)

"So do you want to practise for the contest now?" Konata asked Kagami as they finished a round of Super Smash Bros.

"OK I brought some music as well" Kagami replied taking out some of her CDs from one of her bags.

"Kagami why did you bring so much stuff? You're not moving in here!" Konata teased.

"Actually this bag has all of the manga's Tsukasa has borrowed off you and forgot to return, so I brought them" Kagami explained handing the bag to Konata.

"Thanks, I thought that I'd never get these back. So very like you Kagami, looking out for your sister and keeping everything in order!" Konata complimented, which she rarely did.

"B-Baka" stuttered Kagami embarrassed that Konata had complimented her.

"Here" Konata said as she handed Kagami a sheet of paper.

"These are the rules and the timetable of the contest"

Kagami took the sheet of paper from Konata

"Thanks"

"No problem, the rules are simple enough. You have to be a third year, you have to be able to sing at at least a satisfactory level, no blackmail for votes etc I think you get it. Basically how the time table works is there will be a total of 16 participants, each show the number of participants is halved resulting in there being only 4 rounds. Once a week on Saturday. At the end of each round the audience vote for their favourite, the half which have the least amount of votes are no longer participants. Each week we will be told what the theme for the next show will be. The first show's theme is "Musicals"." Konata explained taking a deep breath.

"That seems simple enough. Wait, did we even get in?" Kagami asked confused.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell about that part. We're in! So let's start practising!" Konata exclaimed rummaging through Kagami's CDs. Kagami sighed

"This is going to be one long month".

**A/N:**** Sorry for taking a while to update. Started school and we're getting a new kitten, I think we're going to call it "Bean". Anyway what do you think? Singing starts in the next round! Just so you know the way I pick songs is by the personality of it and mostly the lyrics. **


	6. Song Contest Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, school's taking it's toll! Anyway this chapter is significantly longer and it's starting to head into the M category. And that's where I want you guys to help, do you want me to make this story go M or do you want to keep it how it is? Just say in the review! Also I refer to pyjamas as PJs, just so you know! **

**Gomen - Sorry**

**WARNING: YURI**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star…******

_**Poor Kagami Is Sexually Frustrated**_

"_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is _

Look  
A new day has begun" Kagami finished singing on time with the music. Konata just sat there staring at Kagami in awe. 

'_That was the best thing I've ever heard in my life. It was even better than finding out that there was going to be a second season of Haruhi'_

"Was I off?" Kagami asked blushing

"Not at all!" Konata immediately replied

"That was beautiful" she continued smiling gently

"Th-Thanks"

'_I never knew Kagami could sing with so much emotion' _Konata thought to herself before energetically jumping up off her bed.

"My turn!" she squealed

"Ehh!? Again?!" Kagami shrieked

"But you just went!"

"Practise makes perfect Kagamin!" Konata said as she clicked play on her CD player.

"_The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_From Mr.Mistoffelees conjuring turn_

_And we all say "Oh well I never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr.Mistoffelees!"_

_He's quiet, he's small he is black…" _Konata sang/yelled out.

Kagami just sat there, shocked.

(Skip a bit)

"_I give you the magical_

_The marvellous_

_Mr.Mistoffelees!" _Konata yelled out slightly behind of the music.

"Ne Konata, are you really going to perform that?" Kagami asked bluntly.

"Of course! What we're you expecting?" Konata replied. Kagami groaned.

"Let's stop here for tonight then" Konata said as she grabbed her PJs.

"Ehh!? Wait a minute let me get my PJs first and get out before you start getting changed!" Kagami yelled grabbing her bag.

"Are you sure you don't want to see?" Konata teased beginning to lift up her top.

"I'm sure!" Kagami exclaimed as she turned red and looked away, searching her bag for her PJs.

"Huh?" Kagami said to herself confused as she shuffled through her bag.

"What's wrong?" Konata asked

"You're joking!" she yelled out, not to anyone in particular.

"What?!" Konata asked Kagami again

"I can't find my PJ's!" she explained, tipping out the contents of her bag.

"I must have left them in the house!" she continued

"What should I do?" she asked herself out loud.

"You could borrow some of mine" Konata offered lightly blushing.

"Sleep in your PJ's? I don't think so, they probably wouldn't even fit!" Kagami told her friend

"Well you can't sleep in what your wearing, so I guess that means you take the forfeit…sleeping naked" Konata smirked. Kagami instantly flushed

"Ok ok I'll wear your PJs!" she yelled

"Here!" said Konata as she passed Kagami a t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Kagami stubbornly took them. She got up and left for the bathroom to get changed. Both got changed in their respective rooms. As Kagami slid Konata's t-shirt over her head she inhaled Konata's scent.

'_Shampoo' _Kagami said to herself as she continued breathing in Konata's scent. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kagami, are you okay in there?" came Konata's voice from the opposite side of the door.

"Y-Yeah I'll be out in a minute!" Kagami stuttered out her heart still racing from her friend's sudden appearance.

"If you say so…" Konata responded as she began walking back to her room. Kagami sighed

"What's wrong with me today?" Kagami asked herself, she quickly gathered her things and headed back to Konata's room. She walked in and bent down to put her clothes into her bag, only then did she realise just how short the PJ's were. Even though Kagami was wearing short shorts they were basically just panties. She blushed, pulling the t-shirt down.

"Aww Kagamin no need to cover up! It suits you!" Konata said as she watched Kagami. This just made Kagami blush even more.

"I can't believe these are your PJ's!" Kagami said flustered.

"They're comfortable what can I do about it?" Konata smirked. Kagami quickly packed her clothes, and sat down facing Konata.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kagami asked

"Well Kagamin what do you think two people do when they're all alone for the entire night and have a whole house to themselves?" Konata asked suggestively. Kagami flushed and said nothing.

"Chat!" Konata explained, Kagami nearly choked

"What!?" she yelled

"What? Aww were you thinking naughty things?" Konata teased

"N-N-No! I'm not like you!" Kagami shrieked, embarrassed

"Poor Kagami is sexually frustrated" Konata said playfully pouting

"I am not!" Kagami yelled, feeling as if she was about to die of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Kagamin it's perfectly normal" Konata said trying not to laugh as she watched Kagami fidget about.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!"

"Why?" Konata asked as she crawled up in front of Kagami. She then gently began rubbing circles on Kagami's right thigh

"Incase I do this?" she whispered into Kagami's ear, a hint of mischief in it. Kagami began breathing in short quick rasps.

'_W-What's she doing?! This isn't right, but God it feels so good!' _Kagami thought to herself feeling Konata's hand slide to her inner thigh. Konata began to flush as she heard Kagami let out barely audible moans. She flushed even more when she felt herself begin to get hot in between her legs.

"K-Konata…" Kagami breathed out, she too becoming aroused. Konata snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name, she immediately backed away from Kagami.

"Gomen, I went too far" Konata apologised scratching the back of her head blushing.

"Do it again…" Kagami whispered out. Konata blushed even more not sure if what she had heard was right.

"Kagami d-did you say something?" Konata stuttered out. Kigali's head immediately shot up

"Ahh! N-No I didn't say anything!" Kagami replied quickly trying to cover up.

"Oh…ok" Konata said with sadness in her voice, her head hanging down.

'_I've ruined everything! She'll just think I'm some weird pervert or something. What would've happened if I hadn't stopped?'_ Konata scolded herself.

"Konata…" Kagami said quietly

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter. Anyway if you want it to go M or not just say in the review!**


	7. Song Contest Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here's what you've all been waiting for! XD Some hot (hopefully) bedroom action! This chapter is much longer just so you know.**

**WARNING: YURI & LEMON Aka sex scenes between two girls. Don't read if you find that stuff offensive! You have been warned!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Lucky Star ******** Aww**

_**Who Do You Fancy?**_

'_Maybe I'm a weirdo…'_ Kagami thought to herself as she watched Konata.

'_I'm a girl, she's a girl. What's wrong with me?! I like her so much, in fact I __**love**__ her. How did this happen?' _

"Ne Kagamin," Konata said lifting up her head.

"Y-Yea?" Kagami stuttered, distracted from her thoughts. Konata looked into Kagami's and Kagami into Konata's both lost in the sea of colour emanating from the other's eyes.

"Is there someone you like?" Konata finally asked after the long silence. Kagami squealed.

"W-Why do you a-ask?" she shakily asked, suddenly tense.

"Because I'm curious," Konata replied smirking.

"…No-Not really…," Kagami answered blushing, turning her head away.

"There IS someone isn't there?" Konata said her smirk widening.

"N-No!" Kagami shrieked trying to defend herself. Konata's tone suddenly turned to one of sincerity.

"What are they like?"

Kagami sensed that Konata was honestly trying to be kind and help her out.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Kagami asked still unsure if she should tell her friend what she felt.

"I would never laugh at you," Konata reassured Kagami, smiling softly.

"Well t-they're really funny and sweet," Kagami started, her heart was taking over.

"I've known them for a long time and lately I've become confused with my feelings for them. I really like them, I like them a whole lot. I'm scared Konata, if I ever told them they'd hate me. I don't want to lose them, I could never live without them," Kagami blurted out, all of her emotions finally being released. Konata immediately comforted her friend, holding her in hug.

"No-one could ever hate you," Konata whispered out her own sadness beginning to show. Kagami looked at Konata.

"Konata?"

"I could never forgive someone who would ever think badly of you."

Kagami continued staring at Konata in shock.

'_I never knew Konata felt this way,'_ Kagami thought to herself before plucking up the courage to ask Konata what Konata had asked her.

"Konata, is there someone you like?" She nervously asked.

"Yea…there is," Konata replied smiling, thinking of the one person she loved, Kagami.

"W-Who is it?" Kagami again asked, her hopes being crushed for her chance with Konata.

'_I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Kagami my feelings for her,' _Konata thought to herself, her heart racing wildly.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Kagami paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yes."

Konata took a deep breath in.

"…I-Its…it's…," Konata began, the embarrassment of confessing suddenly taking over.

'_Why am I so nervous? I've played enough of these types of scenes in my games!' _Konata asked herself.

"Konata its ok you don't need to tell me. I understand," Kagami said. She was worried; she had never seen Konata act this way before.

"No, I don't think you do understand Kagami."

"Konata, what are you talking about? Why don't I understand?" Kagami asked slightly scared.

"Because…the person I like…is you."

Kagami's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks flushed.

"W-What are you talking about? Stop joking around."

"I'm not joking around Kagami, I'm serious, I've always like you!" Konata protested, a part in her heart beginning to die. Kagami just stared at Konata in shock.

'_Me? She likes me?!' _Kagami screamed in her head, overjoyed.

"I'm so happy…" Kagami breathed out, holding her hands in front of her chest.

"Kagami?" Konata was confused.

"I'm so happy…" Kagami repeated. She took her hands away from her chest and gently placed them on either sides of Konata's face. This action caused Konata to blush, a lot.

"You see Konata the person I like is so adorable when they blush," Kagami hinted slowly bringing her face closer to Konata's until their lips were millimetres apart.

"Konata, the person I like…is you," Kagami said before she connected both of their lips together for the first time. Konata just sat there in shock, from both the confession and the kiss. Kagami reluctantly pulled back and immediately returned to her old shy self. Her face was ablaze and she just sat looking at her lap.

"You really like me?" Konata asked unsure as to whether Kagami was just playing with her or not. Kagami nodded. Konata was in a dream and no longer in shock. She suddenly picked up Kagami who let out a small yelp in surprise. Konata walked over to her bed with Kagami in her arms and gently placed her on the bed. Kagami lay on the bed beneath Konata who was fully on top of her friend, legs propped up on either side of the purple haired girl. Konata sat lightly on Kagami's stomach, keeping herself propped more on her knees than putting weight on her. They looked into each other's eyes, that's when Kagami realised what Konata was thinking, causing her to turn as red as a tomato. Konata gently bent over and whispered into Kagami's ear

"You're such a tsundere. That's why I love you so much."

Kagami smiled.

"I love you as well, because you're so sweet."

Then they both began kissing again savouring every moment of it. Konata had decided that Kagami was an excellent kisser, almost as if she had been practising. This thought made Konata smile into the kiss, causing Kagami to purr. This seemed to arouse Konata as Kagami felt Konata's body connect with hers more. They continued kissing both pouring their feelings into it, ones they had both held back for so long. Suddenly Konata broke the kiss and looked at Kagami who was confused.

"Konata, what's wrong?" Kagami asked slightly scared that she had done something wrong.

"Kagami are you sure you want to do this? I know that I've wanted this, but I'm not sure about you," Konata explained. Kagami smiled.

"You're so cute worrying about me."

"Does that mean…?"

"I've wanted this just as bad as you."

Konata blushed, she quickly but reluctantly got off of Kagami and ran over to the door and turned off the lights. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she made her way over to the bed and Kagami.

"Your eager," was all Kagami said before pulling her into another kiss.

"I could really say the same," Konata teased before kissing Kagami. Konata's hands suddenly became restless and they started playing with Kagami's purple hair. She gently tugged on the ribbons and let the hair fall down in waves, she chucked the ribbons on the floor not really caring where they landed. Konata then began to nibble on Kagami's ear, tracing around the edge first then sucking on the ear lobe. This continued on for a couple of minutes both getting more and more excited. Shyly Konata began to lower her hands, unable to control her urges any longer. They reached Kagami's shoulders first, where she slowly massaged them. Kagami moaned. This just encouraged Konata who again lowered her hands. Unsure if what she was going to do would be accepted Konata hovered her hands over Kagami's breasts. Suddenly she felt Kagami's hands gently grab her own and pressed them onto her breasts. Both girls blushed more than they already were. Konata began to massage Kagami's breasts much like she had done with her shoulders but more gently. Kagami began to squeal in pleasure squirming under Konata's touch.

"Can't keep still?" Konata teased.

"I-I can't he-help i-it, I've n-never been t-touched before," Kagami stuttered between gasps.

"And to k-know that you-you're the one d-d-doing it…"

Kagami moaned even louder after she had said this. Konata, embarrassed by the comment had placed more pressure on her breasts. Konata became more aroused than she already was by the feeling of Kagami's hard nipples underneath the t-shirt. Removing one hand from one of the breasts, Konata slid it under the t-shirt making contact between both of their skins. Kagami gasped into the kiss, she felt Konata lightly tracing her fingers on her stomach, making her shiver with excitement. This action alone began to make Kagami wet. Then she felt Konata move her hand upwards, where she teased her. Konata drew imaginary circles around Kagami's nipple, making Kagami wetter with each passing second. Hearing Kagami's breathing becoming erratic Konata pinched Kagami's nipple. Kagami moaned in pleasure. Soon Konata other hand joined in pinching the other nipple. Kagami felt her t-shirt being lifted up and she raised her arms, letting the t-shirt slide off and land on the floor. Konata backed away for a moment to take in the sight before her. Kagami blushed and shyly apologised

"Sorry, they're not that big."

Konata snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head and smiled

"I don't mind, I prefer them this size." Then she surprised Kagami and received a moan of pleasure. Konata slowly began licking one of Kagami's nipples. Kagami couldn't contain herself and soon began to whimper. The motion was soon repeated on the other nipple making Kagami call whimper out Konata's name every few seconds. Konata pulled away from Kagami's breasts and lay back down, trying to get some air back in her lungs again. Looking up at the squirming girl, she realized that she was strangely proud that she could make Kagami like this.

"Come over here," She ordered softly. Although reluctant to remove herself from Konata's body, Kagami still crawled forward, shivering when her friend slid herself under her body.

Kagami began to wonder what Konata was going to do for a few moments before she felt a trail of kisses start at her stomach and work her way down to touch her thighs. Kagami's mind stopped briefly when she felt Konata remove her short shorts and panties. Before she could even fully recognize what was about to happen she felt Konata's tongue briefly graze her lower lips.

"K-K-Konata!" She gasped, feeling the soft tongue go again, this time a little slower.

"Do-don't…that's dirty…" Instead she felt her press upwards to her, tongue now fully starting to lick her. "Konata…" Kagami fell forward, catching herself with outstretched hands to hold her body up. It was the first time she had ever been touched there before and the fact that it was her tongue doing the touching made Kagami blush. Moments slowly ticked past, each one making Kagami shiver more at the antagonizing slow licking she was receiving. Finally Kagami couldn't hold herself back anymore. She leaned back, now sitting on her friends face, but just at the right angle so she could put her weight into her knees. Konata replied by sticking her tongue inside her for the first time. Kagami let out a sexual cry which was loud but she didn't care, the feeling was too good to hold back anymore.

"Th-That feels so g-good…" Kagami gasped out.

One of Konata's hands slowly retreated after a while and Kagami watched it slide under her body and reach down to slowly start to rub in a small circle on her panties. Realizing that she was the only one to be getting pleased, Kagami blushed at her own selfishness and gently took the hand that was fondling her and lifted herself up and away from her. Konata looked up at the girl when she moved, and received a small kiss on the lips before Kagami turned over and laid across her body so her face was now in-between her legs as well.

Now with Konata's shorts in front of her face Kagami slowly pulled them down. She was met with a pair of purple panties which had now become wet with excitement. Slowly she removed them. Kagami began licking Konata just as slowly as she had done to her. Kagami felt Konata begin to squirm and pant as she began to lick all the way down Konata's slit. Konata moaned loader and loader the more time passed by. Kagami decided to stop teasing her and she stuck her tongue inside Konata. Konata soon resumed licking Kagami both becoming more and more aroused. Both girls began to feel that their orgasm was near. Kagami suddenly Konata's hips shake. Kagami soon caught on and began licking eagerly. Kagami found Konata clit and gently began to suck on it.

"K-Kagami!" Konata screamed. "I-It's too sensitive!"

Kagami continued licking even harder now that she had found a weak spot on her friend. Konata threw her head back and screamed in immense pleasure. Kagami felt a warm liquid splash out onto her face, she smiled. Konata was panting heavily, amazed by what had just happened. She looked down and saw Kagami smiling up at her. Konata smiled deviously. She began licking Kagami again, making sure that this time Kagami would have an orgasm. Kagami shivered as she felt Konata's tongue pick up again. Konata stuck her tongue inside Kagami making Kagami moan. As soon as Konata gently nibbled on the clit Kagami bucked her hips and screamed out Konata's name. Konata felt the muscles inside Kagami tighten, she continued pleasuring her friend. Kagami had two orgasms in a row from Konata not stopping her pleasuring. Konata licked all the juices off her face and lay down next to Kagami who was still panting. Konata pulled the cover over both of them, not caring that it was covered in juices from their love making. Kagami kissed Konata and then rested her head on Konata's shoulder.

"Thank-you," Kagami said while closing her eyes.

"You're welcome and thank-you as well," Konata smiled.

"Kagami?"

"Yea?"

"I love you," she continued. Kagami smiled

"I love you too."

Both fell asleep, holding onto one another, smiles never leaving their faces.

**A/N – So what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update, my teachers keep popping these random tests out of nowhere and then our computers died and then I lost my motivation to write this :S Well this is my Christmas present to you guys, hope you liked it:D Also please tell me in your reviews if I should continue with this particular story, I can't really find any more motivation for this story…It's easier writing one-shots. Anyway please leave a review :D**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

For all of you nice loyal people who have been keeping up with my stories in this compilation thank-you so much! I really appreciate it.

Anyway this is a notice to inform you that the story Song Contest is now discontinued. This is because I have lost my inspiration for it and I couldn't really think of a way to continue it… sorry about that, I spent 5 hours trying to think of ways to continue it but I just couldn't come up with anything. I am posting a new story called Lucky StarS which is a Lucky Star/ Nanoha StrikerS crossover. This huge story (Lucky Star) will still continue with one-shots or short stories that I will write when I have enough free time. If you have any story ideas then feel free to post them in my Lucky Star forum. They can be another anime apart from Lucky Star. Make sure to visit it whenever you can!


End file.
